


A Real Pack

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: A Real Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden & Ethan are Stiles' Puppies, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Erica Reyes & Vernon Boyd are Derek's Puppies, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Isaac Lahey & Jackson Whittemore are Stiles' Puppies, Liam Dunbar & Corey Bryant are Scott's Puppies, Peter is an amazing dad to a bunch of teens, Protective Peter Hale, Puppy Piles, Sheriff Stilinski did not provide a safe home for Stiles, Stiles Stilinski & Scott McCall are Siblings, Stiles calls Peter Dad, Stiles is Peter's Favourite, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: Peter Hale is the Alpha of Beacon Hills, who cares deeply about his puppies. This is the beginning of their story, and several parts from the middle. This isn't the end of their story and there will be more.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale & Laura Hale, Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot/Hayden Romero, Peter Hale & The Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski & The Hale Pack
Series: A Real Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	A Real Pack

Peter curled over the burnt form of his little girl, her hair still smoking as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

-

Peter longed to wrap his arms around the girl at his bedside, her tears cascading down her face and onto the sheets of the hospital bed his prone form was lying on. He longed to hold the girl and assure her that things were okay. He felt his heart go out to her, he heard all of the things her mother had screamed at her.

“I’m sorry. I’m getting your sheets all wet.” She sniffled, the sound bringing tears to his eyes. “I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know if I can go back in there. Would you mind if I stayed in here with you for the rest of visiting hours?”

Peter longed to pull her close, to press her against his chest and calm her down with his rumblings.

-

Peter frowned, smelling the girl’s -Stiles he’d learned- scent and picking up her hesitation and sadness. He wished he could open his eyes and see her, really see her not just the shape of what he assumed was her.

“Hey.” She started as she clasped his hand, her hand smooth and cold in his own. She had grown up since they met a few months ago. He knew she needed someone, and he wished he could be there for her. “I think my mom’s going to die soon. So, I don’t think I’ll be here every day anymore. I’ll still be here, I’ll still come visit you as often as I can. I promise.”

Peter tightened his hand around her’s. The black veins traipsing up his arm hidden by her long hair as her forehead was pressed against the bed. He wished he was more conscious for her, she needed someone right now. He forced his way through the fog surrounding his consciousness, he fought his way through to her, to the little girl who would turn around and go back to her mother’s room and be stabbed by her I.V.

Stiles had just turned to go back to her mother’s room when Peter’s hand tightened on her hand. She turned to look at him and smiled when his electric blue eyes focused on her. She squeezed his hand before the familiar foggy glaze crept back in. She let his hand drop down onto the bed before she turned to go to her mother’s room.

-

Peter wrapped his arms around his abdomen as he wandered through the Preserve. He smelled Stiles, he could hear her rapidly quickening heartbeat, before he heard the rogue Alpha’s roar. He shifted, dropping to all fours, and ran. He ran to the little girl he’d a;ready failed so many times, ran to protect her from the rouge. He pushed his legs to their limit, pushed through the pain of his scars reopening, pushed through his ash-filled lungs straining to keep up with his fast pace, with his heart thumping in his chest.

Peter leaped over fallen trees, breaking fallen branches and scratching the surface of the rocks he ran over. He landed protectively over Stiles and a tan boy, the scent of their blood causing his eyes to flash a deep threatening blue before he leapt at the Alpha and sank his teeth into the Alpha’s throat, crushing the Alpha’s windpipe in the process. He dug his claws into the Alpha’s chest, tearing at the muscles protecting the Alpha’s heart. When Peter pulled away, the Alpha lay dead at his feet, the Alpha’s heart fell from his claws as he turned back to face his girl and the boy who smelled like that nice nurse.

Peter felt his fur retract, his muzzle becoming his mouth and nose again, and his eyes became electric blue again. He pulled his girl into his chest, felt her heartbeat pounding in her chest. “Stiles.” He breathed, her name a prayer on his tongue.

“Peter?” Stiles whispered her whiskey brown eyes searching his blue eyes before recognition flashed in her eyes. “Peter! Clothes!”

The boy with his girl scrambled back, away from Peter. “Stiles! Get away from him! He’ll kill us next!”

“Scotty.” Stiles shook her head and sagged against Peter’s chest. “This is Peter, Peter Hale. He used to be in the room across from Mom.” She looed up at the man she had grown close to , although one sided. “Peter,” she smiled up at him, something deep inside her seemed to settle at his presence, “this is my oldest friend Scott McCall. His mom was one of the nurses who was there for your intake.”

Peter smiled and held out his hand to the boy he remembered his girl talking about. “It’s nice to finally have a face for the name.'' Peter's smile was genuine as he smelt the two teens, probably sophomores in high school, relax.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Scott replied reluctantly. “Are you the one who filled Stiles’ head with that nonsense about werewolves?”

Peter frowned, looking down at the girl in his arms. “What does he mean?”

Stiles glowered at her brother, her anger not at him but at the fact that he’d said anything about it. “Your nephew, Derek, used to send you letters. Detailing his adventures with your niece, Laura. I used to read them to you, they seemed to help you focus on the here and now.”

-

Peter smiled at his girl as she tackled Scott, more often than not the two of them acted loke puppies. He whistled loudly, drawing his puppies’ attention. “Come on you two. It’s almost time to go get Derek.”

Stiles disentangled herself from Scott and happily trotted over to Peter and wrapped her arms around his right arm. It was more of a reflex anymore. She wasn’t the strongest member of their pack, and so she immediately drifted to what was her Alpha’s more injured arm. She paused, hearing pained breathing and human feet running through the trees. “You go. I have to see who- what that is.” Stiles pressed a kiss to her Alpha’s cheek before she pressed a kiss to her brother’s cheek. “I’ll protect the house. You go get cousin Derek.”

Peter smiled and held out his right arm for Scott, who would take Stiles’ position protecting his right side. Peter loved his two betas, they were like his children. “Be careful out there. Call me as soon as you find out who it is, okay?”

Stiles nodded and ran off towards the noises. She kept her ears open, listening for him. She stumbles, because she’s still Stiles (clumsy ol’ Stiles) even with her werewolf DNA, into the clearing and stares at the boy sitting on her rock. She recognizes him as Isaac Lahey, he’s in her English class as well as on the lacrosse team with Scott. “Isaac?”

Isaac turned when he heard her voice, letting out a sigh when it was just her. “Hey. Stiles, right?” His hands comb through his hair as he slides off the rock. He walks towards Stiles, feeling his heart stop racing.

Stiles nodded and welcomed the boy into her embrace. “What happened?” She looked into his eyes and saw the pain there. “Did he hit you? Threaten to lock you in the freezer? Throw something at you?” She saw him flinch and wrapped her arms around him tighter. “I have a solution.”

-

Peter looked over his betas, his children, with a smile. He had only originally planned to have his girl as a beta and he had only accepted her best friend in his panic driven shift. He let out a sharp whistle, drawing his children’s attention.

Stiles, always the first to respond to Peter’s call, broke away from where she was wrestling with Erica to burrow into Peter’s right side. “Yes Dad?”

Peter stopped, looking down at his girl, and frowned. “Why’d you call me Dad? Your dad is still-” he cut himself off at the pained look in her eyes. An angry woman’s shouts of “you’re killing me!” rang through his head and he crushed her to his side.

Scott’s angry growl was the only warning he got before the boy had Peter pressed against the wall of the burnt ruins of what was the Hale House.

Peter flashed his eyes at his beta and Scott backed down. Peter straightened out his shirt and smiled at the sight of Isaac and Jackson standing protectively in front of his girl, who was being held by the twins, Ethan and Aiden. Erica and Boyd were straining against Derek’s hands on their shoulders. He shook his head and his smile grew. “Did you ever think we’d have this again, nephew? A real pack?”

Derek shook his head but smiled.

-

Peter startled awake by a pair of bodies climbing into his bed. He blearily opened one eye, seeing two mops of blond hair with tear filled eyes looking up at him. “Oh puppies.” He motioned for them to come on while he rolled over to lay on his back so he could comfort them both. “She’ll be back in the morning. Not even Noah can stop her.” The name Noah was said with such disdain that both boys let out happy chuckles. “I miss her too.”

Jackson and Isaac, the cuddly puppies that they are, snuggled into Peter’s sides and frowned. “I miss Mom.”

“I promise we’ll go get her, after the sun’s up. We won’t let him hurt her any more than he already has.” Peter’s reassurance had his two beta, his grandpuppies, nodding and burying their faces in their Alpha’s sides. “She’ll be so proud of you both, for seeking comfort when you need it.”

The two puppies just settled into his sides and all was quiet throughout the large apartment.

Until an anguish filled, hackles raising, eye flash inducing scream-roar shook the walls of every building in Beacon Hills.

All of the members who lived in the apartment, meaning everyone but Scott, immediately tore out of bed and shoved feet into shoes as they raced out of the apartment to the cars gathered in the garage. They took the long way, swinging by the McCall house to pick up Scott as fast as possible.

The pack pulled up in front of Sheriff Noah Stilinski’s house, hearing pain filled whimpers coming from the living room.

Twin shouts, full of fear and anger, ripped from Isaac and Jackson’s throats. “Mom!” Their eyes flashed, gold overtaking blue, and they scrambled out of the car.

Peter followed his grandpuppies, the rest of his betas following after him. The wolves easily broke the door, but what they saw broke them.

Stiles, who had given all of the betas a choice - a chance - and has given Peter a family, was kneeling on the Sheriff’s floor, covered in blood. Her shirt, really it belonged to Scott but who cares, was laying limply in the growing puddle of blood - Stiles’ blood - while Stiles’ abdomen was covered in too many crisscrossing lines for anyone’s comfort. Her hair, usually done in loose waves, was streaked with blood and dirt and hung limply down her back. Nasty red welts and purple-blue bruises littered her pale skin. Her face, sporting a swollen eye and a split lip, was covered in black blood and the room reeked of a potent mixture of mistletoe and wolfsbane.

Peter saw red, advancing on the man who had been beating his beta, his daughter. He doesn’t know what happened next, just that, in the end, he had his girl in his arms on their way home.

-

Peter held his girl close, the sobs spilling over her lips being muffled by his shirt-clad chest. He rubbed circles into her back and rumbled deep in his chest.

Stiles pulled back and her blue tinged eyes looked up at him, searching his face for something. When she, apparently, found whatever it was she was looking for she settled back against his chest.

Peter pressed a kiss to the top of his girl’s head. “Do you know the next shift he’s not working?”

Stiles glanced over Peter’s shoulder at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. “He gets on in twenty and works for twelve hours, they won’t ask him to work a double because no one wants to be around him for that long.”

Peter nodded, despite knowing that she couldn’t see it. “We’ll go in a few hours after he leaves. You should sleep.”

Stiles let out a humorless chuckle and pulled away. “Yes Dad. I’ll wake you up to breakfast in bed surrounded by the puppies.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m going to go join the puppy pile in my bed.”

-

True to her word, Stiles woke Peter up to breakfast in bed with the puppies. Breakfast that day consisted of some banana crêpes with orange juice. Peter smiled and shook his head. “As much as I love all of you, you have school.”

Derek smiled as Erica and Boyd pressed against his sides, rubbing their cheeks against his, before they repeated the action with Peter. Stiles and Scott rubbed their cheeks against Peter’s first before they repeated the action with Derek. Isaac and Jackson then Aiden and Ethan followed Stiles’ movements before they rubbed their cheeks against Erica and Boyd’s cheeks.

Stiles pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek before she looked at the rest of the pack. “Go get dressed and ready for school.”

Stiles’ boys were the first to react, jumping to their feet and rushing from Peter’s bedroom. After her boys were Derek’s kids then Derek then Scott until it was just Stiles and Peter.

“Go get ready for school. I’ll get you at lunch. I promise.” Peter smiled and patted her hand. “You’ll never have to go back there.”

-

Peter smiled out at his pack, his son wrestling with his sons, Liam and Corey, while his nephew was sparring with Boyd. Stiles was wrestling with Erica while her boys had paired off to spar two-on-two. Peter looked to his left, where his son’s sons’ mates had congregated to watch them. He was overjoyed, he had a full pack and he couldn’t ask for anything else.


End file.
